More Than Just Tennis
by Little Guady
Summary: Ryoma ha estado pensando en por que de repente todos insinúan sobre su relación con Ryuuzaki. Es decir , ellos sólo eran compañeros de curso ¿no?
1. Indicios

_Este fanfic tambien públicado en Wattpad bajo la cuenta de guuadyruiz , voy a actualizar tanto ahí como acá, desde ya mil disculpas por las faltas ortográficas , trato de editarlo para que quede lo más decente posible (?)_

 _Los dejo leer :3_

* * *

Ryoma se encontraba en las canchas, haciendo rebotes sin fallar en ningún momento y siempre dirigiéndose en un mismo punto.

- **Oye Echizen ¿No deberías ir a casa? Las prácticas ya terminaron. -** Dijo un joven alto de cabello negro en puntas y ojos violáceos.

\- **Mada mada dane Momo-sempai.-** Respondió con simpleza el chico.

\- **Pequeño...Oh! Mira quien pasa ahí. -** Dijo Momo dejando de maldecir cuando noto a una joven de trenzas saliendo de los camerinos. Ryoma se detuvo y miro de reojo lo que tanto llamaba la atención de su Sempai.

- **Tks me largo. -** Se acomodó su gorro y volteo con todas las intenciones de irse pero no pudo por que unos brazos lo tomaron del cuello.

\- **Nee O'Chibi! ¿Cuándo vas a declararte a Sakuno-chan? Nya! -** Preguntó Eiji mientras le quitaba la gorra. ¿Eiji-sempai? ¿Cuándo apareció?

\- **No entiendo de qué hablas Eiji-sempai-** Dice cansado arrebatándole su gorra de una forma no muy sutil.

\- **Déjalo Eiji ¿No ves que le da miedo hablar de esos temas? ¡Imagina si pasa la entrenadora y lo escucha! -** Momo y el acróbata estallaron en carcajadas mientras Ryoma los miraba ceñudo. Ryuuzaki, Ryuuzaki ¿Qué tanto con ella?

\- **¿Cuál es su obsesión con la nieta de la entrenadora Sempais? Ya les dije que no me interesa. -**

 **\- Repítelo cuantas veces quieras Ryoma, tarde o temprano terminarán juntos -** Dijo con seguridad el pelinegro. Ryoma sólo se limitó a dar vuelta los ojos. Eiji sonrió.

- **Entonces no te importaría que invite a Sakuno-chan a una cita... ¿o sí? -** Dijo Eiji con una sonrisa inocente en su cara.

- **"¿Qué traes entre manos Eiji?" -** Se preguntaba Momo nervioso.

Ryoma negó con la cabeza.- **Para nada Eiji-sempai.**

 **-Entonces mañana apenas la vea lo haré O'Chibi, Nya!**

Los tres se dirigieron a la salida, pues la escuela estaba vacía y ellos eran los únicos que quedaban. O eso pensaron.  
En el portón se encontraba la chica que tanto era mencionada anteriormente, Sakuno Ryuuzaki, está estaba apoyada en la pared mirando a los alrededores buscando quién sabe qué.

- **Oi! Sakuno-chan! -** Saludo Eiji, mientras Momo la saludaba con la mano y Ryoma sólo se limita a a asentir. Eiji fue casi corriendo a abrazar a la chica.

\- **Kikumaru-sempai, me asfixia eh...-** La pobre niña estaba rogando por un poco de aire ya que como todos sabemos Eiji da abrazos...muy amorosos.

- **¡Disculpa Sakuno-chan! Es que no puedo resistirme, Nya! -** Dijo este aflojando su agarre pero sin soltarla. La chica trato de ignorar eso para no sonrojarse más.

Momoshiro aprovechó el momento ya que noto como Ryoma no apartaba la mirada de estos dos. - **Oye Eiji... ¿No tenías que decirle algo a Sakuno-chan? -** Este al notar sus intenciones sonrió y le guiño un ojo discretamente mientras una muy confundida Sakuno los miraba de forma interrogante.  
Eiji se acercó un poco más a la chica, ajustando el agarre de su cintura y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

 **\- Nee nee, Sakuno-chan ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo mañana luego de clases? -** La ojirubi se estremeció ante la cercanía y sus mejillas se cubrieron de un color rojizo intenso debido a los nervios.

\- **Eh...bueno...yo...** \- Miro a los ojos a Eiji y vio ternura lo cual la relajo un poco. No pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que era el chico que la abrazaba, aunque no entendía por qué el repentino interés de invitarla a salir. " **Torpe Sakuno, es una salida de amigos, como si un sempai fuera a fijarse en ti "** se reprendió mentalmente.

- **Eiji-sempai, ¿Acaso no ves qué la incomodas? -** Hablo el pequeño sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

\- **¿Es cierto eso Sakuno-chan? ¿Te estoy incomodando?**

 **\- N-no Kikumaru-sempai...pero... ¿Podria tomar distancia por favor?**

 **\- Mmm claro, aunque es una lástima, Sakuno-chan es muy linda -** Dijo logrando que la chica vuelva a sonrojarse y bajase la cabeza apenada. Eiji sonrió - **¿Entonces qué dices Sakuno- chan? -** El pelirrojo noto como la niña balbuceaba y con ternura dijo **\- Me respondes mañana, Nya! Creeme no te aburriras conmigo -.** Le guiño un ojo y Sakuno sólo asintió.

 **\- Oigan seguimos aquí -** Menciono Momo divertido - **Se hace tarde debemos irnos Eiji. -** Dijo mirando al chico y se volteó para ver a Ryoma - **Tu deberías acompañar a esta jovencita a su casa -** Dijo con diversión sin notar el leve fruncimiento en la cara de Eiji. Momo lo tomo de los hombros y se lo llevó a rastras asegurando que tenían mucho apuro.  
Sakuno los miro perpleja y Ryoma sólo maldecía a su superior.

El príncipe adelanto su paso y sin mirar atrás dijo - **Te llevo a tu casa Ryuuzaki. No quiero objeciones.-** Ordenó al saber que ella iba a poner excusas. Al principio el camino empezó con un silencio sumamente incómodo y sin saber por qué Ryoma preguntó. - **¿Iras?**

- **¿Eh?** \- Levantó la cabeza confundida - **¿A dónde Ryoma-kun?** \- Ella escucho como un suspiro salía de su boca.

\- **A la supuesta cita con Eiji-sempai.** \- A decir verdad no sabía por qué había preguntado, ya que no le interesaba o de eso se estaba tratando de convencer.  
Fue disminuyendo el ritmo de su paso así podría caminar a la par con ella y ahí noto su sonrojo, el cual le hizo fruncir el ceño.

- **Bu-bueno no lo sé, Kikumaru-sempai es agradable, a parte no creo que sea ese tipo de cita...-** Murmuró la joven de trenzas mientras jugaba con su maletín.

- **Claro que no es ese tipo de cita Ryuuzaki** \- Dijo en tono frío en darse cuenta de sus palabras.

- **¿Qué quieres decir Ryoma-kun?** \- Preguntó mientras se sentía mal al pensar que no era buen partido.

 **-No creo que Eiji-sempai sea del que se fije en niñas que no saben ni sostener una raqueta.-**  
Ese comentario sin saberlo hizo que Sakuno se molestara y sintiera tristeza ya que había mejorado demasiado en lo que sería tenis.

El resto del camino fue en silencio, cada uno iba sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que llegaron a la casa de la joven y se despidieron.

 **-Hasta mañana, Echizen-san** \- Ryoma se confundió ya que normalmente lo llamaba por su nombre pero no lo dejo notar, obviamente.

 **-Hasta mañana, Ryuuzaki.**

* * *

 **Fin.**  
 **Pobre Sakuno, Ryoma sigue siendo un despistado con el amor.**  
 **¿Gustó? ¿No gustó? ¿Fav? ¿Review? ¿Tomatazo?**

 **Veremos qué hará Sakuno con su "cita" en el siguiente capítulo (?)**


	2. Confución

Esa mañana Ryoma se despertó de muy mal humor. No había dejado de pensar en por que Ryuuzaki lo había llamado por su apellido y no por su nombre de pila como acostumbraba a hacerlo. La tarde anterior le había dejado un mal gusto en la boca, sin mencionar que hoy iba a responderle a Eiji-sempai si iba a ir a su cita o no.  
Paro en seco. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba eso? Ryuuzaki y Eiji podían hacer lo que quieran de su vida y él no iba a importarle. Pero Eiji-sempai podría distraerse y eso sería perjudial para el equipo. Sacudío la cabeza. Bah, lo hacía sólo para molestarlo, aunque perdían tiempo ya que a él no le interesaba la nieta de la entrenadora.

¿No?

Estaba perdido en sus pensamientos por lo que no escucho las risas de dos jóvenes que se encontraban atras de él.

- **Oe! O'Chibi!** \- El mencionado volteo abriendo los ojos como platos al ver a una sonrojada Ryuuzaki en los brazos de Eiji-sempai. Detuvo su paso y relajo su expresión en un intento de mostrar indiferencia.  
Ellos se acercaron al ambarino y empezaron a caminar juntos.

 **-¿Parece que va a llover no Sakuno-chan? Es decir es un milagro que O'Chibi despertara temprano para ir a la escuela** \- Soltó una indiscreta carcajada y Ryoma sólo frunció el entrecejo ignorándolo. Sakuno sólo una risa un poco más sutil.

 **\- ¿Desde cuándo se hicieron tan amigos ustedes dos?** \- Pensó en voz alta el muchacho sin darse cuenta y tapó su pequeño sonrojo con su gorra.

 **\- ¿Acaso estas celoso O'Chibi?** \- Pregunto Eiji con diversión apegando a Sakuno más a él.  
¿Celoso? ¿Él? Ha! Ya quisiera Sempai.

- **Claro que no estoy celoso sempai. Cualquiera pensaría que son pareja ya que vienen juntos desde casa ¿o no? -** Los observó y noto que las mejillas de la chica estaban de color y eso le molestó aunque no supo por qué.

\- **Yo solo fui a buscar unas cosas del equipo de tenis que tenía Sumirecita , pero no estaba y Sakuno-chan estaba saliendo de casa por pura coincidencia, Nya!**

Ryoma suspiro - **Si claro, pura"coincidencia" -** Murmuró. Acanbando la charla se adelantó dejando atrás a los jóvenes confundidos.  
Al llegar a su aula noto que aún faltaba tiempo para que llegara el profesor por lo que tranquilamente acomodo su cabeza entre sus brazos en el pupitre para dormir, cosa que se vio interrumpida cuando Osakada entró al salón.

- **Ryoma- Sama, Ryoma- Sama! ¿No vio a Sakuno? -** Preguntó o más bien grito la chica megafono. Ryoma sencillamente la ignoro haciendose al dormido.

\- **Dejalo en paz Tomoka! Tu gritos molestan al todo el mundo!** \- Dijo Horio acercándose a ella.

\- **Tus gritos son los que molestan a todo el mundo chico novato!** \- Grito aún más fuerte si es que eso era posible señalando a castaño quien la miro indignado por el insulto.

 **\- ¿Novato? Tengo mucho más experiencia en tenis que tu niñita obsesiva!** \- Entre gritos e insultos los demás sólo se le quedaron observando con una gotita resbalando por su sien ya acostumbrados a la típica pelea, hasta que Katsuo interrumpió.

\- **¿Oye Horio ya viste? Ryuuzaki-san entró a la escuela junto con Kikumaru-Sempai**.- Dijo este haciendo que Tomoka y Horio quedarán en una pose muy graciosa con ella tirando del cabello de Horio y este estirando sus mejillas.

 **\- ¡ ¿EEEHH?! -** exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo que se acercaban a la ventana viendo nada más como caminaban por el patio Sakuno con un Eiji muy apegado a ella. A Ryoma le dio un tic en el ojo y molesto por no dormir como corresponde salió del aula yendo a la azotea.

Abrió los ojos al sentir molestia por la luz del sol y se tapó la cara con su mano. Miro por la reja y noto a algunos estudiantes paseando por los lugares tranquilamente. Era la hora del almuerzo se dijo mentalmente.  
Cansado bajo de la azotea para ir a los baños que por suerte estaba vacío hasta que unos chicos entraron.

 **\- ¿Oye, has visto a la nieta de la entrenadora de tenis?**

 **\- Sakuno Ryuuzaki-san, si es muy bonita amigo -** Dijo el otro muchacho con no muy buenas intenciones.

- **¿Viste sus piernas? Diablos, desearía que la falda sea más corta**. - Ambos rieron y Ryoma hizo una mueca mirando a los chicos pasados de hormonas.

 **\- Yo que ustedes me alejaría, oí que anda en algo con Kikumaru**. - Advirtió un tercer chico. Los otros dos se molestaron.

- **¿Hablas del chico gato? Bah, somos mejores que él.** \- Presumió mientras chocaba las manos con su amigo.

 **\- A menos que des vueltas por el aire y seas deportista, lo dudo.** \- Dijo divertido y se fue.

- **Mada mada dane -** Susurro Ryoma al ver la cara de vergüenza de esos muchachos y salió del sanitario.

Cuando salió se chocó con la antes mencionada que causó la disputa en el baño. Se veía diferente, pensó el príncipe. La muchacha traía sus clásicas trenzas e iba acompañada como siempre de Osakada. Pero algo se veía extraño, ¿Acaso Eiji-sempai tuvo que ver en eso? Tan perdido estaba el pequeño que no se dio cuenta y chocó con la chica.

\- **A-ah Disculpa Echizen-san...-** ¿Echizen-san? ¿Desde cuándo él era Echizen-san para ella?

 **-No hay cuidado Ryuuzaki...** \- Estaba molesto. No sabía por qué, pero si sabía que era su culpa, viendo lo radiante que se veía la muchacha hizo que se enfadara más. Sin ni siquiera pensarlo tomo a Sakuno de la muñeca y ante la vista perpleja de todos se la llevó a un lugar apartado.  
Ryoma la llevó a las canchas que en ese momento se encontraban vacías, para fortuna de él.

Sakuno confundida y avergonzada lo miro y le dijo - **¿Echizen-san... Qué.. Qué fue eso?** \- ¿Qué, qué fue eso? Ni él sabía, sólo estaba furioso de saber que ella estaba...tan... radiante.

 **\- Yo... bueno...-** La observo, ahí estaba delante de él, con sus ojos rojos mirándolo curiosa, con las mejillas coloreadas, respirando entrecortadamente por la corrida y con el cabello algo desprolijo debido al viento, sus trenzas...sus largas trenzas. Sacudió la cabeza. Tierra a Ryoma, despierta, sólo es...sólo es Ryuuzaki, feliz, gracias a otra persona. Hizo otra mueca enfadado.

 **\- ¿Echizen-san?**

\- **Tienes el cabello muy largo**. - Y se fue. Dejando a la niña medio ida.

Momo sin duda pensaba seriamente en darle un raquetazo a su joven amigo. Ese día sí que había estado extraño, había sido el último en dar las famosas veinte vueltas de Tezuka teniendo como consecuencia beber el "nuevo mejorado" jugo de Inui. El "Sexy Death Juice", sintió un escalofrío de sólo recordarlo.

- **Echizen! Prestame atención maldita sea! -** Grito tirando un saque el cual fue por completo ignorado por este. **"Maldito crío "** pensó Momoshiro. - **Mmm... - "¿Qué le pasa?"** Sonrió con perversión - **Oé, ¿Ese no es Eiji con Sakuno-chan?** \- Como si fuera instantáneo Ryoma giro lo cabe, hacia todos lados buscando la escena con entusiasmo hasta que escucho las carcajadas de su "amigo".

\- **Tks, no es gracioso Momoshiro**. - susurro para sí mismo.

\- **Pff debiste ver tu cara, JAJAJAJAJA** \- Río imitando su acción de modo exagerado - **Jajaja, lo que es ser joven...** \- Se detuvo a mirar a Ryoma y vio que estaba mirando cierto punto fijo.

En la otra cancha estaba Eiji jugando un partido contra Kawamura.

\- **Burning! Estoy que ardo!** \- A todos le bajó una gotita por la frente al ver esa típica reacción. Momo miro con más atención y ahí se dio cuenta. Sakuno estaba animando a Eiji junto a Osakada.

\- **Nee nee Sakuno , dime dime! -** Pedía una chibi Tomoka abrazada a las piernas de la castaña haciendo puchero.

- **Tomo-chan! Nos están mirando...**

\- **Qué nos miren, me da igual! Quiero saber qué traes con Kikumaru-sama ! -** Sakuno se sonrojo y empezó a balbucear mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- **Sakuno! Ven aquí!** \- La que grito fue su abuela desde el otro lado salvandola del interrogatorio de su amiga. La chica fue hacía donde estaba su abuela y noto que Eiji la miro de reojo por lo que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y este le envió un guiño.

Todo esto bajo la fría mirada de Ryoma y una nerviosa de Momo.

\- **"¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Eiji? Acaso tú..."** \- Miro a Ryoma noto la furia con la que miro esa escena.

Al terminar las prácticas los que quedaban eran Tezuka , Sumire , Sakuno , Eiji , Momo y Ryoma. Estos tres últimos estaban en los camerinos terminando de vestirse.  
Eiji se encontraba tarareando en voz baja una canción ante las miradas de los pelinegros.

- **¿Por qué me miran tanto, nya?** \- Preguntó poniéndose su bolso en el hombro.

Momoshiro fue directo al punto **\- ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones Eiji?** \- El pelirrojo se sorprendió ya que muy pocas veces este se ponía serio.  
Ryoma solo terminaba de ordenar sus cosas haciendo como que no los escuchaba.

\- **¿In-Intenciones de qué, nya...?**

\- **No te hagas Eiji ¿En serio te gusta Sakuno-chan?** \- Ryoma los miro de reojo y noto como la cara de Eiji tomaba el color de su cabello.

- **¿Y qué si me gusta Nya? -** Ambos se sorprendieron **\- Es mi tipo de chica...a parte...-** Miro a Ryoma - **Tu ni la notas. No veo por qué seguir con algo que no funciona ¿No?**

Cerró los ojos y tomó sus raquetas. - **Es cierto** \- Eiji sonrió - **Pero no te tenía así Sempai. Interesado en menores.-** El rostre de este se tornó rojo.

 **\- N-No hay tanta diferencia! S-son sólo dos años! -** Momo sólo miro perplejo a Ryoma puesto que no esperaba algo así. Este con una sonrisa burlona salió de los camerinos seguido de Momo y un muy sonrojado Eiji , pasaron por las canchas y vieron a Tezuka sonriendole a...Esperen ¿Tezuka sonriendo?

 **\- ¡Buchuo! -** Exclamaron los tres sorprendidos. Este se dio la vuelta con el mismo semblante frío de siempre. Eiji trato de no fruncir el ceño y sin perder tiempo se lanzó en un abrazo directo a Sakuno.

- **Eiji ¿Qué le haces a mi nieta?** \- Preguntó alzando una ceja Sumire entrando en la cancha.

Eiji trago saliva, Sakuno se sonrojo, Ryoma sonrio con burla, Tezuka tosió acomodándose los lentes y Momo estaba granbando con una cámara que sólo Dios sabe de dónde salió. 

**FIN CAPÍTULO 2.**

 **¿Fav? ¿Tomatazo? ¿Gustó? ¿Review?**


	3. La Cita

Hi~

Vengo con el tercer capitulo de More Than Just Tennis~

Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece , le pertenece a Takeshi Konomi por que si fuera mio seria todo menos tenis, habria más Ryosaku obviamente(?)

Sin más que decir los dejo leer~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Eh..yo bueno...Sumirecita...-** Rápidamente soltó a Sakuno y se rasco la mejilla izquierda.

\- **¿Acaso te gusta mi nieta Kikumaru? -** Fingió molestia cuando por dentro sólo estaba riendo la entrenadora.  
Los dos se sonrojaron.

\- ¡ **Oba-chan! Kikumaru-kun sólo es mi amigo... ¿no? -** Dijo mirando a Eiji y este asintió repetidamente.  
Sumiré explotó en carcajadas y los presentes la miraron extraño.

\- **Aah Tranquilos era broma -** Dijo restándole importancia - **Aunque no me molestaría que fueran novios, se ven bonitos juntos -** Dijo como si fuera la cosa más común de todas dejando con la boca abierta a todos [menos a Tezuka, claro] Momo paro la filmación y miro de reojo a Ryoma el cual tenía su rostro tapado con la gorra. Este estaba con la cabeza agachada no dejando ver su expresión de molestia.

 **-"¿Por qué...me siento extraño?"-** Pensaba Ryoma, eso que había dicho la entrenadora no le hizo ninguna gracia.

El capitán del equipo tosió un poco queriendo llamar la atención, cosa que obtuvo inmediatamente - **Muchachos, a partir de hoy Ryuuzaki-san será parte de nuestro equipo. -** Vio las miradas de confusión en los tenistas y prosiguió - **Se convertirá en la mánager, así nos podrá a ayudar a mí y a la entrenadora. Trátenla bien y no la hagan sentir incómoda**. - Esto último lo menciono dirigiéndoles una mirada fría a los muchachos. **\- Ya pueden retirarse a sus casas. -** Dicho eso tomaron sus cosas y se fueron retirando dejando solos a Tezuka y a la entrenadora.  
Eiji tomo de la mano de Sakuno haciendo que está se exaltará.

\- **Kikuma** -

 **\- Eiji , Sakuno-chan , Dime Eiji** \- Interrumpió mientras seguía mirando el camino. Atrás de ellos estaban Momo y Ryoma. Momo un tanto incomodo ya que nunca se esperó que el pelirrojo estuviera enamorado de la pequeña y Ryoma estaba muy perdido en sus molestos pensamientos matando con la mirada a Eiji.

- **" Diablos..."** \- Fue lo que pensó Ryoma al verlos juntos de la mano. Fruncio más el ceño, ya que en realidad no sabía que le molestaba de ver a esos dos juntos.

Una vez llegaron a la puerta se separaron, quedando sólo Momoshiro y Ryoma. El último ya estaba dando marcha a su casa cuando sintió que le tomaban el hombro tirándolo hacia atrás. Se volteo y observó que Momo lo miraba de forma seria.

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Momo?**

 **\- Vamos por unas hamburguesas, yo invito**. - El adolescente se sorprendió sin dejarlo ver, claro está y asintió lentamente, después de todo, la cuenta la pagaba su sempai. Una vez en el establecimiento, buscaron un lugar donde sentarse algo apartado y una vez encontrado tomaron su orden.

\- **Ryoma...hay que hablar -** Empezó a decir nervioso el ojivioleta.

- **Ve al grano Momo** \- Apuro sin tacto y con algo de impaciencia el peliverde.

\- **Es sobre Eiji y Sakuno-chan...-** Bajo la cabeza y vio como este alzaba un poco la ceja, continuó - **... ¿Te... te parece bien?**

\- **¿Deberia acaso? No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar Momo.**

\- **Es que acaso no-** Fue interrumpido por el muchacho que traía las órdenes. Salvado por la campana, pensó Ryoma. Bebió un poco de su refresco sin mirar punto fijo, Momo comía su hamburguesa con más brusquedad que nunca y algo furioso.

 **\- ¿Ashcdjdkaso mhno gvmnesz gfdue snlab pakexkdrdekskazsh?** \- Exclamo Momo con la boca llena dejando fuera de lugar a Ryoma.

- **¿...Qué? -** Momo trago, tomo su refresco y se quedó pensando.

\- **Nada**. - Y continuó comiendo como si nada, mientras el ojiambar miraba por la ventana pensando.

 _ **"¿Acaso no vez que la perderás?"**_

Había entendido perfectamente, es decir, tanto tiempo con Momo uno ya se acostumbraba. Suspiró, no era ningún tonto, sabía algo de los sentimientos de Ryuuzaki pero nunca los había tomado en cuenta ya que no le parecía nada fuera de otro mundo. Pero...se sentía extraño, extrañaba esos sonrojos que eran sólo para él, y ahora estaban empezando a ser dirigidos a alguien más. Sonrió con arrogancia. Ryuuzaki siempre iba a pensar en él.

- **" Mada mada dane, Eiji- sempai"** -.

\- **Tzzz, ¿Me pueden volver a repetir que hacemos aqui?** \- Preguntaba Kaido a él grupo que lo ignoraba.

\- **¿Acaso estas ciego Mamushi?** \- No hace falta decir quién dijo eso.

\- **¡¿A quién le dices Mamushi, cabeza de puerco espín?!**

 **\- ¡¿Acaso vez a otra serpiente aquí?!** -

 **\- Ya, ya paren! Estamos llamando la atención de la gente** \- Dijo Oishi tratando de calmarlos junto con Kawamura.

\- **Mmm Kaido vamos, tienes que admitir que esto...es algo interesante** \- Dijo Fuji dejando a todos helados por su escalofriante sonrisa.

 **\- Hay un 85% de probabilidades de que Fuji este disfrutando esto.** \- Anotó Inui como siempre en su libreta la cual no soltaba nunca.

 **\- ¿Tú crees? -** Dijo con burla el joven Echizen acomodándose la gorra.

- **Oigan chicos no me parece buena idea estar aquí..**.- Mencionó Kawamura mirando los alrededores. En efecto nuestros queridos tenistas estaban en el parque de diversiones, espiando a nadie más ni nadie menos que a Eiji y Sakuno.

Los jóvenes estaban en su, dicha "cita" en el parque disfrutando algunas de sus atracciones.  
Eiji llevaba una camisa celeste junto a un pantalón suelto de jean con unos tenis blancos con detalles rojos. Y Sakuno con una blusa rosa pálido, junto con un saco rosa y falda color turquesa, acompañado de un bolsito azul y de calzado zapatillas blancas. [Vestuario de Sakuno es la imagen del capítulo]. Ambos estaban comiendo algodón de azucar hablando de sus gustos y ese tipo de cosas, conociéndose más. A unos pasos atrás estaban los de Seigaku "asegurándose de que esos dos no hagan locuras". En otras palabras, espiando.

 **\- Sigo pensando que esto no es buena idea** \- Opino Kawamura y el peliverde le pasó su raqueta. - ¡ **BURNING! ¡Estoy que ardo!** \- Empezó a gritar llamando la atención de toda la gente alrededor y ellos se empezaron a alarmar.

 **\- ¡Kawamura baja la voz!**

 **\- Oh rayos...**

 **\- ¡Alguien sáquele la raqueta!**

 **\- Tzz problemáticos**

 **\- Que divertido**

 **\- Hay un 90% de probabilidades de que Ryoma le haya dado la raqueta**. - Dijo ya sabemos quién parando el espectáculo que estaba dando nuestro equipo.  
Kawamura mientras trataba de soltarse de Momo y Oishi los cuales los abrazaban de brazos y piernas tapándole la boca. Kaido y Ryoma se apartaron sintiendo vergüenza y Fuji...Fuji sólo gravaba.

 **\- ¿ De dónde sacaste esa cámara?** \- Pregunta Oishi . Este tosió.

 **\- Eh...eso no viene al caso ahora, ¿Por qué quieres arruinar la cita de Eiji, Ryoma?** \- Se dirigió hacia él y noto como un pequeño sino sonrojo en la cara del Echizen se asomaba.

\- **No sé de que hablas Fuji- sempai. Yo no estoy celoso para nada. -** Con postura firme y palabras frías afirmó esto y los demás sólo los miraban de reojo.

 **-Entonces... ¿Por qué estás enojado con Eiji últimamente?**

 **\- Me molesta que no se concentre, nos perjudica.**

 **\- ¿Por qué estás aquí?**

 **-. Momo me trajo a la fuerza.**

 **-¿Por qué le diste la raqueta a Kawamura?**

 **\- Para que no sea tan inseguro, me hartaba -** En el fondo se escuchó un "Oye!".

 **\- ¿Por qué quieres arruinar la cita de Sakuno-chan?**

\- **Por qué no quiero que ella...Eh...digo, no, no yo no** \- Fuji sonrió, los demás se cayeron de espaldas y se acercaron a Ryoma invadiendo completamente su espacio personal.

- **¡¿EEH?!**

 **\- ¿No quieres que Sakuno, QUÉ?**

 **\- ¿Te gusta?**

 **\- ¡No digas que te arrastre si viniste por tu cuenta! ¡Mocoso!**

 **\- Tzz eso está mal Echizen.**

 **\- Oh no...Pobre Eiji. -** Pensó en voz alta Oishi.

 **\- Hay un 75% de probabilidades de que Ryoma se esté enamorando de Ryuuzaki.**

 **\- ¿Solo 75%? Por favor! Se siente en el aire! -** Exclamó Momoshiro agitando las manos por su cabeza como si tocara algo. **  
**

 **\- ¿Q-qué hay de Eiji?** \- Se escuchó un gruñido. Voltearon y vieron al joven príncipe rodeado de un aura oscura que estaba observando a la pareja mencionada en un puesto de tiro al blanco y se vio como el acróbata le obsequiaba a la pequeña ojirubi un peluche de panda.

Voltearon otra vez en dirección a Ryoma y notaron como este pasaba de enojado a decepcionado por ver la sonrisa de la chica.

.

.

* * *

Hey~

Nos vemos el siguiente capitulo~


	4. La confeción

**\- ¡Gane Nya!** \- Exclamó Eiji sonriendo ampliamente aunque algo sonrojado. - **T-toma Sakuno-chan -** Y le entregó un peluche de panda.

 **\- P-pero tú lo ganaste Eiji-sempai...**

 **\- Para ti Sakuno-chan** \- Y la castaña se sonrojo al ver la sonrisa de su sempai. **"Que lindo"** Agito la cabeza como queriendo sacar esos pensamientos.

\- **¿No lo quieres, nya?** \- Pregunto este en tono bajo haciendo puchero. **"¡Que adorable!"**

 **\- ¡S-si lo quiero! -** Tomo el peluche y lo abrazo mientras Eiji la miraba con una gran sonrisa. - **Gr-gracias Eiji-se** \- Vio la retadora mirada del pelirrojo y río - **Eiji...kun...**

 **\- ¡Nya, así me gusta Sakuno-chan! Ahora vamos a la casa de los espejos, nya -** La tomo de la mano y ambos sonrientes pero bien sonrojados fueron hacia dicha atracción.  
Una vez adentro no hacían más que reírse por las distintas formas de los espejos.

 **\- ¡Sakuno-chan! ¡Eres muy alta! -** Dijo al verla posar en un espejo que hacía que la chica se viera más larga. Ella asintió un tanto incomoda y volteo a ver a Eiji. No pudo evitar sentir ternura ante lo que miraba. Este al sentirse observado miro su espejo por inercia y se encontró con una mini versión de él. Ya que el espejo lo achicaba.

- **¡Soy un niño otra vez!** \- Ambos lanzaron una carcajada, claro que la de la joven Ryuuzaki era menos escandalosa. Siguieron pasando por los distintos espejos hasta que llegaron a uno con..¿con forma de corazón? Ambos posaron el espejo sonrojados y notaron que estaban tomados de la mano sin embargo no se separaron.

\- **Nos...Nos vemos bien...** \- Inmediatamente Sakuno se tapó la boca con su mano libre rogando por que el acróbata no lo haya escuchado. Mientras ella se sumergía en un mar de vergüenza a Eiji algo dentro de él se iluminaba radiando alegría. Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos que no notaron a los muchachos detrás de ellos. 

**-"¡Ryoma no, que alguien lo pare!" -"¡Burning! "- Tzz ¿quién le dio la raqueta?" - "¡Chicos silencio!" - "¡Suéltame Momo!"** \- Eiji volvió de su ensoñación al sentir el ruido de un vidrio romperse pero al voltear no vio nada por lo que le restó importancia.

- **Sakuno-chan, Vayamos a la montaña rusa -** La chica lo miro aterrada y noto eso. - **¿No te gusta nya?**

\- **N-no es eso Eiji-sem...E-eiji-kun...Me dan miedo las atracciones de ese tipo...-** Al pelirrojo no le pudo parecer más tierna y soltó su mano para pasar su brazo alrededor de sus hombros acercándola más hacia él.  
La ojirubi se sonrojo y no se separó ya que era conocida la actitud del joven, siempre siendo cariñoso con todos. Se sentía muy cómoda, se permitió oler su perfume, levanto la mirada y vio el perfil de Eiji. Nunca había notado lo varonil que podía ser, ya no tenía facciones aniñadas aunque claro seguía siendo un niño exteriormente, sin embargo...eso...le gustaba de él.

- **...Eiji-kun...**

 **\- ¿Nya?** \- Sus ojos azules se posaron en ella y ahí despertó.

\- ¡ **Ah! Yo... bueno...estaba soñando despierta...-** Empezó a jugar con sus dedos mirando hacia un costado por lo que no noto la sonrisa maliciosa de Eiji.

 **\- Así que... ¿sueñas conmigo Sakuno-chan? –** Pregunto en plan…"inocente". Oh sí. Lo de "niño" a veces solía ser sólo una fachada. La joven castaña se puso nerviosa y comenzó a balbucear ante la mirada juguetona del acróbata. **\- ¡Nya! Yo también sueño con Sakuno-chan! -** Está acalorada abrió los ojos como plato.

\- **¿Eh...q-qué cosas...?** \- El pelirrojo acaricio la mejilla de la muchacha, se acercó a su oído y susurro **" Es un secreto Sakuno-chan"** luego se separó dejando a la niña atontada, este sonrió divertido.

- **¡Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna a Nya!** \- Exclamó haciendo como que lo anterior no pasó y Sakuno asintió repetidamente. El pelirrojo miro de reojo hacia cierta dirección y guiño el ojo.  
En ese punto se encontraban en blanco los titulares. Claro que Fuji sólo gravaba con su típica sonrisa plasmada en su rostro e Inui anotaba cosas en su libreta.  
Ryoma gruñía por lo bajo.

La "pareja" se encontraba comiendo crepas puesto que la fila para la rueda de la fortuna parecía interminable.

\- ¡ **Nya! No es justo hay demasiada gente...-** Se quejó Eiji haciendo puchero.

 **\- Podemos ir más tarde Eiji-kun...-** Susurro Sakuno mirando el piso como si fuera lo más interesante.

\- **Mm tienes razón, nya...** \- Miro de reojo a la castaña y sonrió perverso. - **Nee~ Sakuno-chan, tienes una mancha ~** \- Dijo mientras acercaba su crepa a la cara de la joven, está alzó la mirada y su mejilla rozo con la crema del postre. **\- Jajaja lo siento, lo siento -** Se disculpó entre risas el tenista. La Ryuuzaki hizo un puchero.

- **Mou! Eiji-kun!** \- Se quejó pero este no le hacía caso, ella frunció el entrecejo y acercó su crepa a la cara de su sempai- **¿Te refieres a esta mancha nee? -** Dicho esto mancho la mejilla del acróbata logrando que este quedará quieto mirando con asombro a la chica. Esta comenzó a reír y Eiji la acompañó. Ambos se limpiaron mutuamente entre risas y de fondo escucharon como una pareja de ancianos decían **"que bonita pareja hacen"** se sonrojaron y miraron hacia lados opuestos evitando contacto visual.

 **\- Cr-creo que hay menos fila en la rueda de la fortuna nya...-** Dijo parándose de repente, Sakuno asintió y lo siguió.  
No tardaron mucho en ir y hacer fila, ya una vez adentro se pusieron a ver el atardecer.

- **Oigan ¿Y Ryoma? -** Pregunto un chico pelinegro de ojos violetas.

 **\- Tzz se fue hace rato tonto** \- No hace falta decir quien dijo eso.

 **\- ¡¿A quién le dices tonto, Mamushi?!**

 **\- ¿¡A quien le dices Mamushi , Puerco Espín!? ¡Y no me grites!**

 **\- ¡Le grito a quien se me pegue la gana hacerlo serpiente!**

 **\- Ch-chicos...por favor. Esto...**

 **\- ¡TU NO TE METAS!** \- Gritaron juntos a un pequeño Kawamura que se iba encogiendo con sus gritos.  
Oishi a quien ya le crecía una venita en la frente saco un abanico de un metro de sólo Dios sabrá donde y golpeó a los muchachos en la nuca dejándoles un chichón.

 **\- ¡YA CÁLMENSE!** \- Miro como Momo y Kaidoh estaban sentados en el piso en una forma chibi abrazándose. - **Eh...waaa lo siento chicos! -** Volvió a su rol de mamá de Seigaku y se empezó a disculpar con los chicos. Inui y Fuji sólo miraban "divertidos" la escena, quien sabe que pasara por sus mentes.

- **Hay un 85% de probabilidades de que a Ryoma no sea el único al que le falte madurar.** \- Dijo Inui anotando en su dichosa libreta.

 **\- Sin ninguna duda. -** Estuvo de acuerdo Fuji mirando la rueda de la fortuna.

Dentro de la rueda estaban sentados ambos uno en frente del otro mirando como el sol decidía cederle su lugar a la luna. Sakuno temblaba un cómo debido a la altura pero no dejaba de estar fascinada por la bella vista. Eiji sólo se dedicaba a mirar a Sakuno de reojo hasta que sin poder evitarlo sus miradas chocaron.

 **\- ¿Sucede algo Eiji-kun?**

 **\- Me gustas.-** Dijo Eiji con simpleza.

. 

. 

. 

. 

¿Eh?

¿Ehhh?

 **-¿D-de qu- ...** \- No pudo seguir hablando ya que quedó como piedra al sentir los labios de Eiji sobre los de ella.  
Se sobre sonrojo casi que su cara se camuflaba con el cabello del acróbata.

¿EHH?

No podría decir que era un beso ya que sólo era un simple roce pero no dejaba de perder su significado.

\- **Me gustas..Sakuno**. - Dijo Eiji mirandola fijamente.

¡¿EHHHH?!


	5. La Decisión de Sakuno

Tomoka estaba segura de que si su amiga no dejaba de morderse las uñas en serio, en serio la tiraría de las trenzas.

 **-¡Sakuno por amor a Dios deja de desesperarme! -** Lanzó un grito llamando la atención de todos los del salón. La castaña un tanto aturdida volteó en dirección a su amiga. **\- Dime que te pasa, estuviste demasiado extraña y no dejas de morderte las uñas como loca.**

 **\- Esto...Tomo-chan...veras...-** Miro hacia sus costados observando como las miradas de sus compañeros a veces chocaba con la de ella. Tomo de la mano a su amiga y ambas se dirigieron a la azotea donde la ojirubi pensó que nadie iba a poder escucharlas.

 **-Ahora sí...Yo, Tomo-chan, ayer fue mi cita con Eiji-kun** \- Noto la mirada perversa en la chica de ahora sólo una coleta y se sonrojo. - ¡ **N-no pasó nada!** \- Bajo la mirada -... **B-bueno t-tal vez si...**

 **\- ¿QUÉ?**

 **\- Verás...**

 _ **~FlashBack~**_

 _Una vez que se separó de sus labios vio como el chico estaba totalmente rojo, casi como su cabello, pero aun así relajado. Ella no estaba segura de cómo se veía pero de poder hacerlo aseguraba que se vería con cara de niña boba, pero ¿quién no?_

 _¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí?_

 _-_ _ **Me gustas, Sakuno.**_

 _ **\- ¿Eh? -**_ _Pudo decir sólo una exclamación._  
 _Pudo ver a pesar de lo oscuro que estaba el ligero color carmín cubriendo las mejillas de Eiji y también como se rascaba el cabello. Este suspiro y volvió a su asiento._

 _-¡_ _ **L-lo siento nya...es que...Argh! -**_ _Se tapó la cara con ambas manos apoyando los codos en sus piernas. -_ _ **Me empezaste a gustar desde hace ya un tiempo... ¡Eres muy linda nya! -**_ _Levanto la cabeza y noto como la chica trataba de no chocar sus miradas con las de él y la miro con ternura. -_ _ **P-pero no es sólo eso...S-sakuno-chan es dulce y atenta, también es algo despistada je -**_ _Vio como parecía sumergirse en vergüenza y movió sus manos-_ _ **Pero yo también soy algo despistado, así que tenemos algo en común...Yo bueno...esto...lo que trato de...Ay Diosito sálvame nya...-**_ _Sakuno quien estuvo callada sintió ternura así que decidió levantarse, aunque con algo de temor ya que todavía seguían en el aire, y sentarse al lado del acróbata._

 _-_ _ **Yo esto Eiji-kun...me siento halagada...pe-**_ _No pudo continuar por que el tenista la interrumpió._

 _-_ _ **Te gusta el O'Chibi , lo sé. -**_ _Afirmó serio levantando su mirada azul para encontrarse la roja de la chica por la cual perdia la cabeza. -_ _ **Ya lo sé nya... ¡pero no podía seguir guardando mis sentimientos nya! -**_ _Tomo las manos de la muchacha entre las suyas y las beso. -_ _ **Sé que esto no va a cambiar nada pero...necesitaba que lo supieras...necesitaba saber si tendría una oportunidad contigo Sakuno-chan. -**_ _Ella quedó helada. Nunca llevo a ver venir eso , siempre desde que conoció a Ryoma Echizen estuvo enamorada de él , trató de olvidarlo y no pudo , aunque últimamente lo estuvo evitando ya que si seguía enamorada de la misma persona a la cual sólo le importaba el tenis se iba a hacer daño. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules de Eiji los cuales les rogaban en silencio. Y vio un brillo, uno que le alumbraba que había muchas aventuras, posibilidades que se perdía por estar tan ciega._

 _Eiji tenía razón, era una completa distraída._

 _-_ _ **Eiji-kun yo...-**_

 _-_ _ **Muchachos espero que hayan disfrutado de la atracción y que vuelvan pronto.**_ _\- Dijo el joven encargado del juego rompiendo la burbuja de los jóvenes, los cuales se separaron completamente avergonzados._  
 _Luego de eso salieron del parque puesta que ya eran las siete de la tarde y Eiji no quería problemas con "Sumirecita" , ambos iban caminando a la par a una distancia algo exagerada sumergidos en sus pensamientos. El pelirrojo noto como sólo faltaban dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de su enamorada por lo que decidió hablar._

 _ **\- ¡Yo!**_ _\- Hablaron al mismo tiempo con las mejillas sonrosadas y no pudieron evitar soltar una leve risa._

 _-_ _ **Tu primero Sakuno-chan.**_

 _ **-N-no, yo interrumpí...**_

 _ **\- Mm okay...Yo, lo siento, por...b-besarte -**_ _Dijo mientras se rascaba la mejilla y la castaña pensó que a lo mejor se arrepintió. -_ _ **Fue un impulso...aunque...no me arrepiento de nada**_ _\- Esa confesión sorprendió a la joven quien sólo le miro sorprendida.-_ _ **¿Q-qué ibas a decir tú?..**_

 _ **\- Ah bueno yo...-**_ _Miro hacia el frente y noto que ya estaban en su casa, suspiro, tomo de la muñeca a Eiji , este miro totalmente confundido a la castaña que se subía al escalón de la puerta. Se sonrojo ya que noto que estaban muy cerca y era más la vergüenza por que la chica había hecho que queden así. -_ _ **Bueno verás...puede...que Eiji-kun también me guste**_ _\- Confesó para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar a su casa a la velocidad de un rayo._

 _ **-¿Eh?**_

 _ **~The End of FlashBack~**_

La amiga de la castaña tenía los ojos abiertos como platos sin poder creerse lo que la ojirubi le había relatado. Prácticamente se habían confesado pero...

- **¡Sakuno!** \- tomo de los hombros a la muchacha y la zamarreó dejándola aturdida. - **¡Ahora tú y Eiji-sempai serán novios y...! Momento... ¿qué pasará con Ryoma-sama?-** Pregunto soltando a la pobre chica, está bajo la mirada y se abrazó las piernas.

 **\- Yo...debo dejar de amar a Ryoma-kun...él nunca me notará, a parte no se daría cuenta de si me salgo de su vida ¿verdad? -** Preguntó sonriendo levemente.

\- **Eso no interesa Sakuno, ¿tú quieres a Eiji-sempai? Se nota que el té quiere, deberías darle una oportunidad.-** Osakada se colocó a su lado y le pasó el brazo alrededor del hombro, vio de reojo a su amiga y noto como sus mejillas se coloreaban. Esta levantó las cejas divertida. - **Nee~ Te gusta~ Eiji y Sakuno sentados debajo de... ¡Auch! Oye eso duele!** \- Sakuno de la vergüenza había pellizcado a su amiga y está obviamente no se quedó de brazos cruzados así que respondió pero haciéndole cosquillas. Ambas muchachas siguieron así entre risa y risa hasta que escucharon el sonido de la campana que indicaba que el receso había terminado por lo cual salieron de la azotea directo hacia su aula. El lugar quedó en completo silencio y sólo se encontraba un joven apoyado en la pared del lado contrario a la puerta, el cual tenía una gorra tapándole la cara haciéndolo parecer dormido.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Al iniciar las actividades de los clubes el ambiente estaba un poco tenso. Eiji y Sakuno no paraban de mirarse de reojo y estar sonrojados, Ryoma tenía ojeras y un aura azul rodeándole mirando con molestia a los adolescentes, Momo no dejaba de suspirar, Inui recolectaba datos como sólo él sabe , Kawamura se escondía detrás de Oishi , este contemplaba preocupado la situación, Fuji filmaba todo y Kaido...Kaido era simplemente Kaido.  
El capitán harto de perder tiempo alzó un poco la voz.

 **\- Haber todos, vayan a dar 20 vueltas**! - Al verse ignorado una vena creció en su cabeza y gritó **\- ¡Den 40 vueltas y el que no termine o llegue último beberá el nuevo jugo de Sadaharu! -** Todos mágicamente reaccionaron y se dirigieron a correr como pavos de Navidad, hasta la pequeña Sakuno soltó la tableta que tenía y estaba empezando a correr de no sé por qué alguien la tomo del hombro deteniéndola. Se dio la vuelta y vio al capitán de Seigaku.

\- **Tu no Ryuuzaki-san.** \- Dijo devolviéndole su tableta. Esta se sonrojo violentamente y se inclinó haciendo reverencias repetidamente.

 **\- ¡Ah, yo l-lo siento! S-soy una tonta! -** Iba a empezar a lloriquear hasta que sintió una mano palmeándole la cabeza - **¿Eh?** \- Alzó la mirada y noto al Kunimitsu que le sonreía levemente, esta le devolvió la sonrisa y se fueron juntos a observar el entrenamiento. Todo esto bajo las miradas asesinas de Eiji y Ryoma quienes aceleraron el paso. Estando ya por terminar vieron que eran los últimos y que al final de la carrera los esperaba Tezuka , Sakuno e Inui sonriendo con un vaso que soltaba humo.  
Ryoma vio de reojo al pelirrojo y noto como se enviaban miradas con la castaña. Le dio un tic en el ojo y sin pensar hizo ademan de que se tropezaba chocando al acróbata haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio y callera al suelo. **"Mada nada dane"** susurró Ryoma y adelanto el paso dejan a Eiji como el último.

\- **Eiji...jejeje te veo sediento -** Dijo Inui con voz escalofriante haciendo que Eiji sudara frío - **¿No quieres un poco de mi nuevo "Sexy Drink of Ángels"?** \- Pregunto alzando un vaso con líquido negro espumoso que soltaba humo.

\- **N-no estoy m-muy bi-bie-n n-nya...**

 **\- Yo quisiera probarlo.** \- Se acercó el prodigio con su típica sonrisa sacándole el vaso a Inui. - **¿Puedo?**

 **\- Claro, no hay problema** \- Permitió y todos juraron ver en brillo extraño reflejado en sus lentes.

\- **Fuji espera...** \- Iba a detener el capitán un tanto preocupado aunque sin demostrarlo, más no fue lo suficientemente rápido porque el joven prodigio ya se encontraba desmayado en el suelo. Suspiró. - **Llévenlo a la enfermería, Eiji tomate el maldito jugo de una vez, los demás,a las canchas, ahora!** \- Ordenó y se retiró dejando solo al pelirrojo, Ryuuzaki , Ryoma e Inui.  
Eiji temeroso tomo el vaso, cerró los ojos y tomó todo el contenido de una sola vez. Los presentes lo miraban esperando una reacción.

\- ¡ **NYAA ESTO APESTA! -** Sin más salió corriendo directo a las canillas.

 **\- Mmm...Creo que le faltó algo...** \- Dijo Inui marchándose hacia las canchas.  
Sakuno miro preocupada hacia donde había echado a correr el acróbata. Volteo y vio al ambarino sonriendo con arrogancia.

- **Hmp - "** Dijo" y se fue dejando descolocado al príncipe.

¿"Hmp"? Eso ni siquiera era una palabra, ¿porque estaba molesta? ¿Y desde cuando era fría y no se sonrojaba? ¿Dónde estaba su sonrojo?

\- **Hmp.**

- **Muy bien, suficiente por hoy, pueden retirarse.** \- Volteo a mirar a Sakuno - ¿ **Y bien Ryuuzaki-san?**

 **\- Yo bueno...por lo que observé, la mayoría del equipo está bien...s-solo que note algunas debilidades...**

 **\- ¿Debilidades Sakuno-san?** \- Preguntó Inui interesado en la charla.

\- **Esto s-si...Momo-sempai le falta algo de velocidad, Kawamura-sempai pierde un poco el control pero sólo eso, Eiji-kun necesita reforzar la fuerza en sus brazos y Echizen se ve distraído.** \- Dijo parte de sus anotaciones compartiendo opinión con Inui.

\- **¿Qué tal te parece que lo hace Inui?** \- Preguntó Tezuka evaluando mentalmente el trabajo de la muchacha.

\- **Pues bastante bien considerando que es la primera vez, hay varias cosas interesantes aquí.** \- Dijo devolviéndole la tableta a la castaña. - **Espero trabajemos bien juntos.** \- Sonrió haciendo una leve reverencia.

\- **S-sí , cuiden de mi por favor -** Respondió nerviosa. Tezuka apoyo su mano en la cabeza de la chica y la despeino levemente.

 **\- Ya puedes retirarte Ryuuzaki-san** \- Está asintió y se despidió.

Cerca de allí en los camarines se encuentra un peliverde ordenando sus cosas de manera bruta. Le enojaba la actitud de Ryuuzaki. Le enojaba sus sentimientos por Ryuuzaki. Le enojaba Ryuuzaki. Le enojaba. No haberse dado cuenta antes.

 **\- Aún. Me falta mucho.**

\- **Eh... ¿nya?** \- "Preguntó" un Eiji muy confundido pero sobre todo asombrado.  
La joven en frente de él solo infló las mejillas mordiéndose el labio inferior jugando con su maletín nervioso.

- **E-eiji-kun m-me..gu-gusta...** \- murmuró nerviosa. El nombrado abrió los ojos a más no poder y tomó de los hombros a la adolescente tomándola por sorpresa.

 **\- Por favor...d-dime que no es chiste...** \- Pidió mirándola a los ojos y está conmovida sin poder decir más palabras sólo negó con la cabeza. - **Sa-sakuno-chan...**

 **\- Yo...esto...en serio me gustas, pero si cambiaste de opinión eh...** \- No pudo seguir ya que el pelirrojo le robó un delicado beso.

\- **S-se mi novia nya...por favor. -** La muchacha asintió aún conmovida por la acción del chico, y este sin poder llegar a verlo quedó aprisionado en un efusivo abrazo de la joven.

 **"Es hora de avanzar...sé que seré feliz contigo Eiji-kun"** Pensó sonriendo Sakuno reemplazando la imagen de un chico serio prodigio en tenis por el sonriente rostro de Eiji.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

¡Hola! Bueno acá está el capitulillo, si, dije capitulillo ah.

Quería pedir una opinión, siento que abuso mucho de los ´´Nya´´ de Eiji, pero a la vez no recibí algo así como una queja , aunque creo que podría reducir los ´´Nya´´ siento como que no es el mismo Eiji y se vería algo maduro y…ese obviamente no es nuestro Kikumaru-sempai(?).

Otro tema, este fanfic es RyoSaku, que se calme el fandom, bajen las antorchas jajaja, quiero variar un poco de tanto en tanto, también leo otros fics de Sakunox ¿? , están en mis favoritos si les interesa a algunos.

Pues nada solo eso, voy a contestar los hermosillos reviews, saludos~


End file.
